


Okay

by asexualjuliet



Series: Ace of Spades [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Lucas Sinclair, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Steve Harrington is a Damn Good Babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: “Will says you’re good at talking about stuff,” Lucas states as he and Steve sit on the couch in the living room. Erica was put to bed early despite her best protests, and Lucas is under strict orders not to tell his parents that Steve let him stay up till midnight.Or, Lucas comes out.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone Keeps Coming Out To Steve And He's Bisexual But Doesn't Want To Make It About Him: A Memoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809796) by [TakingOverMidnight3482](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482). 

> I really wanted to write something for Asexual Awareness Week, and tbh this is just me projecting myself onto Lucas, but I think it came out pretty okay!
> 
> Inspired by “Everyone Keeps Coming Out To Steve And He's Bisexual But Doesn't Want To Make It About Him: A Memoir” by  
TakingOverMidnight3482, because that fic was what made me fall in love with the ace Lucas headcanon.
> 
> Rated T for mentions of sex, and because I’m paranoid. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“Will says you’re good at talking about stuff,” Lucas states as he and Steve sit on the couch in the living room. Erica was put to bed early despite her best protests, and Lucas is under strict orders not to tell his parents that Steve let him stay up till midnight. 

“Uh, I guess,” Steve says, a little preoccupied by the movie playing on the TV. 

“He said you’re really good at keeping secrets,” Lucas continues. He’s staring at Steve with a weird kind of intensity, and Steve can’t figure out why. 

But then he thinks back to Will Byers crying on the steps of Hawkins Middle School. 

_ I like _Mike, he says, tears running down his face as he sobs into Steve’s shoulder. 

Lucas is still looking into Steve’s eyes. 

Oh._ Oh. _

“Do you like boys, too?” Steve blurts out before he thinks it through, and Lucas goes red. 

“N-no, I—” He stops. A little quieter, he mumbles, “Is it okay to not want to have sex?”

Steve blinks. “Uh, what?” 

(Smooth, Harrington).

Lucas’ face goes even redder and he repeats the words a bit louder. 

“Is it okay if I don’t want to have sex?”

And this is _ so _ not how Steve anticipated spending his evening, but he loves Sinclair like a little brother, so what the hell?

“Is this about Mayfield?” Steve asks. 

“No,” Lucas says. “Yes.” He sighs. “I don’t know.”

“Walk me through it, kid,” Steve says, and Lucas nods, taking a deep breath. 

“Sometimes, I think Max wants to have sex.”

The sentence doesn’t make its way through Steve’s brain at first, and he’s only halfway through comprehending it when he says, “But you’re fifteen.”

Lucas raises an eyebrow. 

Steve sighs. Logically, he knows the kids probably aren’t _ kids _ anymore, but he can’t quite imagine them worrying about sex. Maybe it’s ‘cause Will’s crush on Mike is so damn innocent, or ‘cause Dustin’s more caught up in Dungeons and Dragons than girls, but they seem lightyears away from where he was in freshman year, which was screwing Chrissy Klein in the back of an old truck. 

“You’re right,” Steve admits, “Keep going.”

Lucas nods. “So I think she might want to have sex. But I—” he pauses, and then quieter, as if he’s scared Steve will judge him— “I don’t want to.”

Steve nods. He’s still a bit confused as to how the hell the kid chose _ him _ to talk to about sex, but he’s trying to be a good big brother nonetheless. 

“I mean, that’s okay,” he says. “You’re still young, kid, and—”

“Ever,” Lucas cuts in quietly. “I don’t want to have sex _ ever _.”

And Steve’s still processing that when Lucas starts—

“And I know that’s just fucking _ weird _ or that I’m, like, _ broken _or some shit, but—”

“Hey,” Steve cuts in, “You’re not broken, dumbass. Weird, maybe, but you guys are all weird. It’s what makes you so damn cool.”

Lucas smiles, relief washing over him, and Steve goes on. 

”It’s fine for you to not want sex, okay? It’s fine for you to _ never _ have sex if you don’t want to.”

Lucas is smiling so wide that he looks close to tears. Steve keeps talking. 

“And I’m not gonna pretend to understand it, but if you don’t want to have sex, you don’t have to. That’s okay.”

Lucas says nothing, and after a few seconds, he wraps Steve in a hug. 

“Thanks, Steve,” he mumbles. Steve smiles and holds the kid tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
